Team Endgame
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: He was something of a legend in Lordran and Drangleic. He will become a legend in this strange new world. Why is it so alive? And why is he on fire? Literally? WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence and Language. Overpowered OC. Dark Souls 2 X Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for people who enjoy reading stories with overpowered OC's.**

 **Here's my OC's stats:**

 **VIT: 999 (VITALITY)**

 **STR: 999 (STRENGTH)**

 **END: 999 (ENDURANCE)**

 **AGL: 999 (AGILITY)**

 **FTH: 999 (FAITH)**

 **ADP: 999 (ADAPTABILITY)**

 **DEX: 999 (DEXTERITY)**

 **ATN: 999 (ATTUNEMENT)**

 **I can't remember the other stats if there are others so if you can then know that they are also 999.**

 **READING TIMEZ!**

He did not know why he was asleep. He did not know why the ground felt much more life-like. He did not care..

He opened his eyes to the sound of chirping in a daze. He was confused. The sky was blue, the grass was green and nothing in Lordran chirped. He last sat down at the bonfire is No-Man's Wharf. He had fallen in the water after fighting some Hollows. He searched for his Eskus Flasks. He found them near his body and clutched them. The liquid inside sloshed gently. He furrowed his brow. Last he checked they were empty after fighting The Skeleton Lords and their lackeys. He was glad that they were filled. He gripped them tightly and brought them closer to his strangely warm body. His body temperature shouldn't be too high. He only knew a few basic spells of Pyromancy and having a higher body temperature was not one. Tempreture was only raised while casting the spell but he wasn't casting right now. He tried to get up slowly. Maybe he could find a village and find out what in Gywn's balls was going on.

Slowly, he got onto his hands and feet. He looked around. A healthy looking forest surrounded him. He looked down at himself, expecting to see his usual Elite Knight Armour but he was shocked to see white fur beneath two golden plates over what he would assume are his breasts. Underneath that was orange fur that led down to two legs both covered in orange and white fur with dark blue toes. Said toes wiggled subconsciously. He brought his hands up to his face and saw dark blue fingers with golden plates over his wrists and shoulders with orange fur underneath said plates and over his arms. He looked behind him and saw a tail connecting to his backside, light brown tip and darker as it got closer to his butt. He raised one of his appendages to his hair and ran a hand through it. It felt strangely flexible and especially did not know why he did it, but he did. He tried taking a step forward like he normally would and found it completely compatible with new body. Slowly, he began walking forward toward the forest in hopes of finding someone to aid him in his search for life.

He had been watching the fight between the strange animals for about 2 minutes and they were both utterly exhausted. The small, slender green one was trying to protect a little red lizard with a little fire on it's tail. He could feel the fire emanating from the creature. The other creature was a mixture of white and black fur. It was alot stronger than the green one but the green thing was much more agile and seemed determined to protect the little red thing. He decided that it was time for him to intervene. He decided to intervene and side with the green protector for now. If anything, he could beat both and take the little red thing to civilisation. He snuck out toward the black and white dog-looking thing and he could begin to hear their conversation.

"-Alone!" The green one yelled at the dog.

"She took my berries and trespassed on my territory! She either submits to me for a day or receives a rightful beating! Now get out of the way!" The dog replied. The green thing went to reply but he grabbed it's tail and slammed on the opposite side of him. The dog let out a whimper and made an attempt to get up but he placed a foot on top of what he assumed were it's ribs and lightly pushed as a warning. Obviously, he had put a little too much power in it as the dog seemed unable to move even if it wanted too.

"Stay." He growled. The dog nodded quickly. He turned to the green and red things to see their shocked expressions. He took his foot of the dog and raised his arms as he approached. "No harm."

"Who are you?" The green thing growled, getting into a combat stance despite it's injuries and obvious exhaustion. He lowered one of his arms and took out a strange berry he had found walking here. He ate one of them as a test and it gave him energy. He held it out for the green thing to take. It did so hesitantly and and ate it. Miraculously, some of the green things wounds sealed up and some patches of dirt disappeared. "Thanks. But you still didn't answer my question." She seemed reassured that he wouldn't harm them. He assumed it was a she due to the now feminine tone in it's voice.

"Not going to." He answered monotonously. He pointed at the red thing. "Hurt?" The green thing shook it's head.

"Bruises at the most. She'll be fine." The green thing rubbed it's forehead. She looked at him. "What's an Inferape doing out here anyway? This is a grass region." Inferape. That was his new species. Well, it's a start at least.

"Exploring. Lost track to town." He looked at her and the red girl. "Come with you? " The green girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? You can help protect us and I can pay you back for helping me. Come on." The green girl pointed to the red girl. "Can you carry her? I'm a little too weak for my psychic powers to work just yet." He shrugged and picked up the girl with one arm. "Follow me." The trio began walking to the south of their location. He looked at her.

"Name?"

"Bonnie. You?" She replied.

He was unsure whether to tell her his name. Sure she had given hers but, his was the only thing he remembered of his life before his journey into Lordran. He sighed and looked at her.

"Lost."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't actually know why I chose to make Lost a Infernape. It just sounded right.**

He looked at the Charmander. He had learned that she was a Charmander from Bonnie, who was a Kirlia. He saw it slowly open its eyes to look at him.

"W-Where?" She started. Bonnie stopped and came beside him as he lay her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The Charmander nodded. "What's your name?"

"Charlie. Who are you?" Charlie replied. He did not care for her name. He planned to leave as soon as he got to town.

"I'm Bonnie and he's Lost." Bonnie pointed to the name's owners when she said them. The Charmander giggled.

"What kinda name's Lost?" She giggled again. He only shook his head. Bonnie looked at him before giggling herself.

"It is kinda funny." She agreed. He grunted.

"Town?" He asked. Bonnie and Charlie stopped giggling and nodded though they were still smiling. He sighed before he remembered his Divine Blessings. They might work on the duo without immolating their insides. He fished two out of the bag he had and held them out for Charlie and Bonnie. They looked at the golden charm curiously. "Hold and crush in hand." They took them and crushed it. Their eyes widened as a faint glow surrounded them. He smiled. Divine Blessings always felt like having each and every nerve in your body massaged expertly.

"What was that and what did it do?" Bonnie asked. He tilted his head.

"Divine Blessing. Look down." He answered. They did so and gasped. All of their wounds had completely healed. They looked up at him.

"Thanks. How did you get them?" They said in synchronisation. He lowered his head sadly.

"Unsure. Found them in cave." He said. They nodded. "Can be found but is extremely rare." They shrugged and began walking again. He had not lied when he said the charm was rare. In his numerous adventures in many lands inside Lordran, he only found about 28 Divine Blessings. He hardly ever used Dvine Blessings and mostly used his favourite healing item, Eskus Flasks.

The trio arrived at the town safely. No other creatures had attacked them. He was sure that he exhibited an aura that said: 'Mess with me and I will kill you. I might kill you anyway.' Maybe that's why they stayed away. Either that or they saw his spectacle of strength and decided to stay away. He didn't even use a lot of strength as the dog wasn't very heavy. If he used all his strength, he'd probably splatter it all over the grass. He followed Charlie and Bonnie through the town. The creatures surrounding the town did not spare them a second glance. He saw two creatures resembling Charlie near a building with words he didn't bother to comprehend. Both were lizard looking animals with snouts and a flame on their tail, much bigger than Charlie's flame. They took one look at the trio and ran forward, tears forming in their eyes. He had not seen anything run so fast in his life. One moment, Charlie was stuck to the floor, shocked. The next, she was being crushed in the arms of what can only be her parents. He looked on at the trio of daughter, mother and father and kept his longing inside himself and left his eyes emotionless. He did not care for their love, He repeated to himself.

 **HE DID NOT!**

While he was arguing with himself, the trio of creatures were thanking Bonnie. He saw them start to move toward him. He snapped out of his argument and turned to the tearful trio.

"Thank you for returning our daughter." The Father said calmly though he seemed to be holding back tears too. He nodded.

"Welcome." Then he turned and began to leave. He heard the trio began to walk away, when he heard Charlie call his name.

"Lost!" He turned to Charlie. She seemed to be nervous and began twidling her thumbs, or her thumb-claws. She raised her head at him. Quick as a flash, she laid a kiss upon his cheek, blushing rather heavily. He took the kiss rather emotionlessly, but on the inside he was suprised. He did not expect a kiss from her in any way but he felt rather warm at the contact. He smiled slightly.

"Stay safe." He said. Then he turned and began walking away, this time undisturbed.

 **Charlie's POV**

Charlie watched Lost walk away. She hid her face in her paws when she heard her parents snicker. She turned around and faced them, embarressed.

"It's a little quick isn't it?" Her father smiled. She growled threateningly.

"S-shut up!" She stuttered. She heard Bonnie snicker.

"Love at first sight." She smiled good-naturedly. Charlie hid her tomato-coloured face in her paws again. Her parents started laughing.

"We're waiting for our grandkids Charlie. Don't disappoint us." Her mother waggled her claw jokingly. Images of Charlie and Lost mating entered her mind and she could not form a reply. She remembered that brief flash of jealousy that she saw in Lost's eyes while she was being crushed by her parents. She dwelled on it as she continued arguing with her parents all the way home, Bonnie leaving not much after.

 **His POV**

He was wandering the town. He highly doubted that his Souls would be of sufficent currency so he would have to seek an additonal source of currency. He could just keep the souls in his body for their increased power. That reminded him. He still the Royal Rat Vanguard's and The Lost Sinner's souls. He would have to absorb them later.

"Hey." He heard someone say behind him. He turned, keeping an eye out for traps and other dangers. He turned and saw another creature. He did not bother to scan the creature for it's details or body features. "I saw you talking with that girls parents on how you brought her back. You should consider joining the Rescue Team Guild here in Town."

"Rescue Team?" He repeated.

"Yeah. You could bring people back into this town, you'd get your own living space, a salary and you could make some friends. Courtesy of the Guild." The man nodded. He pondered over this. He could definitely use the free living space. He assumed that salary meant payment and it never hurt to have allies.

"Sure. Show me?" He asked. The man smiled and nodded. The man began walking to the building he had seen Charlie's parents. He followed cautious!y.

He had a strange feeling about this.

 **For the record, I know the bare minimum about Pokemon and NOTHING about Mystery Dungeon. I'd be more than happy to have someone beta this and give me a hand in any errors.**


End file.
